


With a kiss, I die

by xX__Eli_Sev__Xx



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Angst, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Post-Reichenbach
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xX__Eli_Sev__Xx/pseuds/xX__Eli_Sev__Xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Mi dispiace tanto, John.» disse Greg. «So cosa stai provando e-»<br/>Il medico lo interruppe. «No.» disse con voce ferma, nonostante le lacrime. «Nessuno sa cosa sto provando. Nessuno potrà mai capire!» aggiunse mettendosi in piedi. Altre lacrime gli rigarono le guance e il suo corpo prese a tremare. «Mi sento vuoto, completamente vuoto. Come se mi avessero strappato il cuore dal petto. Hai mai provato questa sensazione? Hai mai lontanamente provato cosa significhi perdere l’unica persona a questo mondo che tenesse a te?» si portò le mani al volto e prese a singhiozzare. «Fa così male che mi sembra di non poter respirare… è così doloroso che-»<br/>Venne interrotto dalle braccia di Greg, che si chiusero intorno alle sue spalle e lo tirarono verso di sé per abbracciarlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With a kiss, I die

_E così, con un bacio, io muoio._

Romeo e Giulietta – William Shakespeare

 

 

 Greg fece il suo ingresso al 221B nel tardo pomeriggio di un piovoso giorno di novembre. Erano mesi che John non si faceva sentire e il poliziotto stava decisamente cominciando a preoccuparsi. Dopo la morte di Sherlock non era più andato a Scotland Yard, né tantomeno aveva più voluto aiutare la polizia con i casi. Lestrade ovviamente non aveva insistito: sapeva che il medico aveva bisogno di tempo e di spazio e che la morte di Sherlock sarebbe stata tremenda da superare, ancor più dell’Afghanistan, forse.

 Quel giorno, però, Greg aveva deciso che sarebbe andato a controllare di persona le condizioni di John. Forse l’avrebbe respinto e cacciato, dopotutto era stato lui ad arrestare Sherlock poco prima che si buttasse dal tetto del Bart’s, ma l’Ispettore ci avrebbe provato comunque.

 Quando entrò nel salotto dell’appartamento, vide John seduto sulla sua poltrona, immobile, intento a fissare il camino vuoto. La stanza era immersa nella penombra dato che le finestre e le tende erano state chiuse; la temperatura era decisamente troppo bassa per un ambiente domestico poiché il camino era spento.

 «John?» lo chiamò sommessamente.

 Il medico non si mosse, così Lestrade avanzò. Si fermò accanto alla poltrona e vedendo che l’amico continuava a ignorarlo, si inginocchiò di fronte a lui per cercare il suo sguardo.

 «John» sussurrò nuovamente e a quel punto, Watson volse il capo verso di lui. Greg trattenne il fiato. Non aveva mai visto John così.

 Il medico aveva gli occhi vuoti e arrossati dalle lacrime, il volto pallido e tirato e sembrava non mangiasse da settimane a giudicare da quanto era dimagrito. Sembrava aver a malapena notato la presenza dell’Ispettore nella stanza, tanto che quando i suoi occhi incontrarono quelli di Greg sembrò quasi che non riuscisse a vederlo, che fosse un fantasma.

 «Ehi» lo salutò Greg e accennò un sorriso.

 John sembrò sorpreso. «Greg?» chiese sommessamente. «Perché sei qui?»

 «Sono venuto a vedere come stavi. Non ti sei fatto sentire e vedere per mesi. Stavo cominciando a preoccuparmi.» rispose l’uomo, poi si volse a osservare la stanza. «Si gela qui dentro. Non hai freddo?»

 «No.» rispose John.

 Greg a quel punto allungò una mano e la poggiò su quella dell’amico. La sua pelle era fredda, quasi marmorea a primo impatto. «John, stai gelando.» disse, poi si mise in piedi e avvicinandosi al camino, gettò alcuni pezzi di legno al suo interno e poi lo accese.

 Il fuoco prese a scoppiettare nel caminetto e poco a poco riscaldò l’ambiente. La temperatura nella stanza si alzò lentamente e quando fu abbastanza calda, Greg si tolse la giacca, andando ad appenderla all’appendiabiti accanto alla porta.

 Tornò accanto a John e si prese un momento per osservarlo. Sotto la debole luce delle fiamme, il suo volto sembrava ancora più pallido e smunto. Lestrade non poté fare a meno di provare una stretta al cuore quando la consapevolezza che tutto stesse accadendo per colpa sua si fece strada in lui. La morte di Sherlock e il conseguente crollo di John... tutto era stato causato da lui. Perché era evidente che Watson fosse in preda a un crollo emotivo e a un dolore troppo grande da sopportare e tutto perché Gregory Lestrade aveva deciso di arrestare Sherlock e non aveva fatto nulla per impedire che si suicidasse. Ma _doveva_ rimediare. Non poteva permettere che anche il medico si distruggesse. Doveva fare qualcosa per impedirlo o per lo meno tentare di prendersi cura di John prima che fosse troppo tardi.

 Perciò si avvicinò al divano, prese la coperta che era stata adagiata sulla spalliera e la poggiò sulle spalle di John per riscaldarlo. «Va meglio?» chiese. Prese la sedia posta accanto al tavolo e la posizionò di fronte alla poltrona dell’amico, per poterlo guardare negli occhi.

 Watson sollevò lo sguardo. «No.» mormorò e gli occhi gli si riempirono di lacrime.

 Greg sospirò. «Posso fare qualcosa?» chiese, anche se sapeva che era troppo tardi per fare qualcosa. Aveva già rovinato tutto.

 Watson infatti scosse il capo. «No, non puoi.» affermò. «Nessuno può.» una lacrima sfuggì al suo controllo rigandogli la guancia.

 «Mi dispiace tanto, John.» disse Greg. «So cosa stai provando e-»

 Il medico lo interruppe. «No.» disse con voce ferma, nonostante le lacrime. «Nessuno sa cosa sto provando. Nessuno potrà mai capire!» aggiunse mettendosi in piedi. Altre lacrime gli rigarono le guance e il suo corpo prese a tremare. «Mi sento vuoto, _completamente_ vuoto. Come se mi avessero strappato il cuore dal petto. Hai mai provato questa sensazione? Hai mai lontanamente provato cosa significhi perdere l’unica persona a questo mondo che tenesse a te?» si portò le mani al volto e prese a singhiozzare. «Fa così male che mi sembra di non poter respirare… è così doloroso che-»

 Venne interrotto dalle braccia di Greg, che si chiusero intorno alle sue spalle e lo tirarono verso di sé per abbracciarlo. «So cosa significhi perdere qualcuno, so quanto faccia male, credimi.» disse «Ma sappi che Sherlock non era l’unica persona a tenere a te, John.» sentendolo singhiozzare lo strinse maggiormente a sé e lo cullò leggermente. «Ci siamo anche noi. Io, la signora Hudson, Molly, Mike… siamo qui per starti vicino.»

 Il medico si strinse contro di lui, lasciando che l’Ispettore lo tenesse stretto tra le sue braccia e gli accarezzasse la schiena e i capelli per aiutarlo a tranquillizzarsi. Nonostante avesse evitato tutti i suoi amici per mesi, in quel momento trovò confortante il fatto che Lestrade fosse lì e gli sembrò che il vuoto che sentiva nel petto da quando Sherlock si era buttato dal tetto del Bart’s, si fosse colmato, almeno in parte.

Quando il silenzio piombò sulla stanza e John ebbe smesso di singhiozzare, Lestrade parlò nuovamente. «Mi dispiace.» sussurrò. «Se non avessi arrestato Sherlock, lui sarebbe ancora qui e tu-»

 «Non è colpa tua se Sherlock si è suicidato.» lo interruppe John, la voce tremante, sollevando il capo per incontrare gli occhi del poliziotto. «L’unico responsabile è Jim Moriarty.» tornò a poggiare il capo sul petto di Greg. «Io credo in Sherlock Holmes e so che ha fatto tutto questo solo perché Moriarty l’ha spinto a farlo. Non si sarebbe mai ucciso se quell’assassino non avesse inventato quelle stupide bugie.» fece una pausa. «Non è colpa tua. Non l’ho mai pensato.»

 Lestrade non poté fare a meno di accennare un sorriso. «Credevo che ce l’avessi con me.»

 «Cosa?» chiese John, aggrottando le sopracciglia e sollevando nuovamente il capo per incontrare il suo sguardo.

 «Avevo paura che mi odiassi per aver…» sospirò. «Credevo che mi ritenessi responsabile per ciò che era successo a Sherlock e che non ti fossi più fatto vivo perché volessi troncare ogni rapporto con me.»

 L’espressione di John si addolcì. «Non ti odio.»

 «Forse dovresti.» replicò il poliziotto allontanandosi da lui. «Avrei potuto salvarlo. Avrei potuto impedire che-»

 «No.» lo interruppe Watson. «Non avresti potuto. Nemmeno io ci sono riuscito. Nessuno avrebbe potuto fermarlo. Sai meglio di me che quando Sherlock Holmes si metteva in testa una cosa non era possibile fargli cambiare idea.»

 Lestrade annuì e abbassò lo sguardo. «Da quanto non esci di qui?» chiese.

 «Non mi sono rinchiuso qui dentro da quando lui è morto. Sono uscito per accompagnare la signora Hudson a fare la spesa già parecchie volte.» rispose per tranquillizzarlo. «Non devi preoccuparti per me.» concluse e tornò a sedersi sulla sua poltrona.

 «Intendevo: da quando non esci per distrarti un po’.» spiegò Lestrade. «Con Mike o con qualche ragazza.»

 «Non ho voglia di vedere nessuno.»

 «Ti farebbe bene, però.» fece notare Greg. «Non potrai stare rinchiuso qui per sempre. Il mondo va avanti, John, e dovresti farlo anche tu.»

 A John sfuggì una risata. «Andare avanti?» chiese, volgendo il capo per incontrare gli occhi del poliziotto. «Tu credi che se uscissi di qui, riuscirei a non pensare a lui? Che se mettessi piede fuori da questo appartamento mi dimenticherei che lui si è ucciso?» la voce si incrinò nuovamente. «Ogni singolo angolo di Londra mi ricorda lui. Ogni luogo, ogni posto… quando mi guardo intorno vedo soltanto lui.» concluse.

 Greg sospirò. «Lo so.» affermò e tornò a inginocchiarsi di fronte a lui, poggiando la mano sulla sua. «Ma io non ti sto chiedendo di dimenticarlo. Non voglio che tu lo dimentichi., voglio solo che tu vada avanti e che torni a vivere, perché vederti così…» sospirò. «So bene che quello che provavi per lui non sarà facile da dimenticare e che il vuoto che ha lasciato sarà incolmabile. Ma devi almeno provarci.» disse. «Credi davvero che se lui fosse qui, vorrebbe questo per te?»

 «Non puoi sapere quello che vorrebbe.» replicò John, senza nemmeno aver prestato attenzione al fatto che Greg gli avesse appena detto che era a conoscenza di ciò che provava per Sherlock. Che importanza aveva a quel punto ciò che aveva provato per Sherlock Holmes? E soprattutto che senso aveva negarlo, dicendo che non era gay? Nulla aveva più senso. «Tutti credete di sapere quello che lui avrebbe voluto, ma non è così.» aggiunse.

 «Forse hai ragione.» concordò l’Ispettore. «Ma io conoscevo Sherlock da più tempo di te. L’ho incontrato quand’era un ragazzino dipendente dalla droga e si può dire che io l’abbia visto crescere. E una cosa so per certo e l’ho imparato osservandolo ogni qualvolta lo trovavo in overdose in qualche vicolo di Londra. Lui amava la vita e non aveva mai smesso di lottare per la propria.» raccontò. «Non so perché si sia ucciso, ma so che non vorrebbe che tu buttassi via la tua in questo modo. Combatti, John.»

 John volse lo sguardo, colpito in pieno da quelle parole.

 «È difficile, lo capisco. Credimi, so bene quanto difficile sia rialzarsi dopo essere caduti.» dichiarò Greg, cercando il suo sguardo. «Ed è proprio per questo che sono qui. Perché voglio aiutarti a rialzarti.» disse in un sussurro, poi vedendo che il medico non sembrava voler replicare, aumentò la pressione intorno alla sua mano. «Ti prego, guardami.»

 A quel punto Watson volse lo sguardo.

 «Mi permetterai di aiutarti?» domandò Lestrade quando i loro occhi si incontrarono.

 John sospirò, ma alla fine annuì flebilmente.

 Lestrade sorrise e annuì a sua volta. «Ok.» disse, poi si mise in piedi. «Andiamo.»

 «Dove?» chiese Watson.

 Greg sorrise e fece spallucce. «Usciamo di qui.»

 

 Greg cominciò a chiedere a John di vedersi regolarmente in modo che il medico non potesse rinchiudersi in casa o allo studio medico evitando tutto e tutti fino ad isolarsi completamente. Non era molto, certo, ma meglio della reclusione che Watson si era imposto subito dopo la morte di Sherlock.

I due si vedevano spesso dopo il lavoro o durante le serate libere per passare del tempo insieme. Andavano al pub per una birra o un caffè oppure per vedere un film al cinema o a Baker Street semplicemente per non rimanere soli. E alla fine Greg si ritrovava a dormire sul divano di Baker Street se notava che l’amico era particolarmente giù di morale, in modo che se avesse avuto qualche incubo e avesse avuto bisogno di lui, non sarebbe stato troppo lontano da lui e avrebbe potuto intervenire per aiutarlo.

 Da una volta a settimana divennero due e poi tre, fino quasi a vedersi tutti i giorni per un saluto veloce a Scotland Yard o allo studio medico per fare due chiacchiere nei momenti di pausa. Ormai era diventata un’abitudine, tanto che i due avevano smesso di vedere donne o altre persone per dedicarsi totalmente l’uno all’altro, forse proprio perché avevano condiviso lo stesso dolore o perché erano gli unici a capire quanto Sherlock fosse stato importante e quanto a fondo fosse andato a scavare nelle loro anime.

 

 Le cose cambiarono quando Greg, qualche giorno dopo l’anniversario della morte di Sherlock, inviò un SMS a John per vedersi per un caffè e per assicurarsi che stesse bene, dato che quando si erano visti il giorno dell’anniversario, gli era sembrato fin troppo tranquillo, e non aveva ottenuto risposta.

 Inizialmente non si era preoccupato e di era imposto di mantenere la calma. Forse era al lavoro o al supermercato e non aveva sentito il cellulare, perciò decise di provare a chiamarlo. Ma quando il cellulare all’ennesima chiamata aveva squillato a vuoto, Lestrade si era decisamente preoccupato. Perciò aveva preso un taxi e aveva raggiunto il 221B, dove la signora Hudson gli aveva fatto sapere che non vedeva John dalla mattina, quando era uscito per una passeggiata.

 «Passeggiata?» chiese Lestrade, aggrottando le sopracciglia. «E le ha detto dove?»

 La donna scosse il capo. «Ha detto solo che sarebbe tornato presto.»

 Greg abbassò lo sguardo, cominciando a passare in rassegna nella sua mente tutti i luoghi in cui John avrebbe potuto recarsi. Non poteva essere andato lontano: faceva freddo e aveva piovuto per quasi tutto il giorno. Dove poteva essersi cacciato con quel tempaccio?

 «Crede che possa essergli successo qualcosa?» domandò la donna, interrompendo il corso dei pensieri dell’Ispettore.

 «Non lo so.» rispose lui. «Ma non si preoccupi, lo troverò prima che faccia buio. Sono sicuro che sta bene.» le sorrise rassicurante, la salutò e si allontanò lungo il marciapiede per raggiungere la sua auto.

 Doveva trovarlo subito. Quel silenzio lo stava facendo preoccupare. Salì sulla sua auto, la mise in moto e si immise nel traffico, deciso a setacciare ogni singolo angolo di Londra.

 

 Ovviamente l’ultimo posto in cui si sarebbe aspettato di trovarlo era il cimitero. Il medico non ci andava mai, gli aveva spiegato che era troppo doloroso per lui, tanto che nemmeno il giorno dell’anniversario aveva voluto andare alla tomba di Sherlock. Eppure quel giorno, dopo aver setacciato mezza città, Greg varcò la soglia del cimitero scoraggiato dopo averlo cercato in lungo e in largo e quando fu a un centinaio di metri dalla tomba di Sherlock, vide una figura in piedi di fronte ad essa. Si avvicinò e solo quando fu a pochi passi da lui capì che si trattava di John. Sospirò di sollievo, il cuore che batteva a mille, e si incamminò verso di lui.

 Si fermò al suo fianco e senza dire nulla fece scivolare la mano in quella di John, gelata a causa della temperatura, sempre più bassa man mano che la notte si avvicinava. Le loro dita si intrecciarono.

 Quando il medico si volse verso l’Ispettore e i loro occhi si incontrarono, nessuno dei due disse nulla.

 

 Percorsero la via del ritorno a Baker Street a piedi e Greg non lasciò mai la mano di John. Non si curarono delle occhiate dei passanti o della pioggia battente che stava cadendo da più di un’ora. Raggiunsero il 221B ed entrarono. Dopo aver rassicurato la signora Hudson salirono al piano di sopra e si chiusero la porta alle spalle. 

 La padrona di casa si era già premurata di accendere il camino perciò l’ambiente era caldo e accogliente e la debole luce proiettata dalle fiamme illuminava parzialmente il salotto.

 I due raggiunsero il camino e si sedettero di fronte ad esso, per riscaldarsi dopo l’acquazzone incontrato durante il ritorno. Sedettero fianco a fianco per più di un’ora, continuando a rimanere nel più completo silenzio.

 Alla fine John uscì dal salotto e dopo qualche minuto tornò indossando abiti asciutti.

Dopo averne dati alcuni anche a Lestrade – probabilmente appartenuti a Sherlock – uscì dalla stanza ed entrò in cucina.

 Greg si cambiò e poggiò gli abiti ancora bagnati accanto al camino in modo che si asciugassero, poi entrò in cucina e vide che John era intento a preparare un tè.

 Watson gli dava le spalle, armeggiando con il bollitore; dopo averlo posizionato sul gas e aver acceso la fiamma, si voltò. L’Ispettore era fermo alle sue spalle, tanto vicino che il suo respiro stava accarezzando il suo volto. Il medico fu costretto a poggiare la schiena al piano cucina per evitare un contatto fisico con il poliziotto.

 «Mi hai spaventato oggi.» sussurrò Greg, gli occhi marroni puntati in quelli blu del dottore a studiare attentamente ogni sua reazione. «Credevo che ti fosse successo qualcosa.»

 «Scusa.» mormorò John in risposta, abbassando lo sguardo.

 «Perché sei andato al cimitero?»

 Watson sospirò. «Perché sono un idiota.» rispose. «Il giorno dell’anniversario non sono voluto andare a far visita alla sua tomba e mi sentivo terribilmente in colpa. Dovevo andare da lui.»

 Lestrade annuì. Capiva perfettamente John. Per questo ogni mese andava a far visita alla tomba di Sherlock per prendersi cura dei fiori e pulire il marmo nero della lapide, così simile ai capelli corvini dell’amico.

 «Com’è stato?» chiese.

 «Ha fatto male.»

 Greg sospirò. Avrebbe dovuto immaginarlo. «Posso fare qualcosa?» chiese poggiando le mani al lati del corpo di John, intrappolandolo fra il suo corpo e il piano cucina.

 «Hai già fatto molto.» replicò John, risollevando lo sguardo. «Sei venuto a cercarmi e mi sei stato vicino. E non solo adesso, ma quando ne ho avuto più bisogno. Quando nessun altro c’è stato.»

 «Sì, ma vorrei poter fare di più.» si corresse Lestrade incatenando i suoi occhi a quelli del dottore. I loro corpi erano così vicini da trasmettersi calore, i loro volti a così poca distanza l’uno dall’altro, che sarebbe bastato muoversi di qualche centimetro in avanti, perché le loro labbra si toccassero. «Vorrei poter fare in modo che tu stia bene di nuovo.»  

 «Ma io sto bene.» fece notare Watson, aggrottando le sopracciglia. «Da quando abbiamo cominciato a vederci sto bene di nuovo. Mi hai aiutato a tornare alla mia vita.»

 «Te l’ho detto che sarebbe bastato chiamare me, Mike o uno qualsiasi dei tuoi amici e tutto sarebbe tornato come prima.» fece notare l’Ispettore con un sorriso accennato. «Sherlock era importante per te, ma è possibile star bene anche con altre persone.»

 «Sei tu, Greg.» precisò John «Tu mi fai star bene.»

 Gli angoli della bocca di Greg si incresparono a formare un sorriso. «Che vuoi farci?» chiese. «Ho un vero e proprio talento nell’aiutare le persone.» scherzò.

 Il medico rise sommessamente. «È vero.» confermò e i loro occhi rimasero per un lungo momento fissi gli uni sugli altri.

 Il bollitore prese a sbuffare.

 Entrambi si voltarono.

 «Vai a sederti mentre verso il tè.» disse John indicando il salotto.

 Lestrade sorrise e uscì dalla cucina.

 Il medico prese il vassoio ed entrò in salotto poco dopo, andando a sedersi accanto a Greg sul divano e porgendogli una tazza colma di tè fumante. I due bevvero in silenzio, osservando il fuoco scoppiettare nel camino. Era quello il bello del suo rapporto con Lestrade, pensò John, il fatto che non ci fosse mai stato bisogno di parole, che i silenzi non fossero mai imbarazzanti e che nessuno dei due avesse bisogno di chiedere nulla per sapere cosa l’altro pensava o come si sentiva.

 «Ti va qualcosa per cena? Cinese?» chiese Greg, rompendo il silenzio, quando l’orologio rintoccò le otto. Vedendolo annuire, proseguì. «D’accordo. Che cosa vuoi?»

 «Che tu mi baci, Greg.» fu la flebile risposta di John.

 Lestrade si volse di scatto verso di lui. «Cosa?» chiese aggrottando le sopracciglia.

 Gli occhi di John incontrarono i suoi. «Puoi baciarmi?» chiese, questa volta con più timidezza, quasi con paura.

 Greg scosse il capo. «John…»

 Watson si mise in piedi. «Mi dispiace.» si affrettò a dire. «Scusa, non so cosa mi sia preso. Lascia perdere.» scosse il capo e si voltò per lasciare la stanza. Ma cosa gli era saltato in mente? Chiedere a Lestrade di baciarlo? Non era stata certo una delle sue idee più brillanti. _Idiota!_ Si rimproverò.

 L’Ispettore scattò in piedi e lo prese per un polso. Lo fece voltare verso di sé e avvicinandosi a lui, gli prese il volto fra le mani e lo baciò.

 John, sorpreso di fronte a quel gesto – nonostante fosse stato proprio lui a esprimere quel desiderio – chiuse gli occhi. La richiesta gli era quasi sfuggita dalla labbra, come se quelle parole fossero sgorgate direttamente dal suo cuore senza passare al vaglio della ragione. Non si sarebbe mai aspettato che Lestrade accettasse di fare una cosa del genere. Eppure eccolo lì, stretto tra le braccia dell’Ispettore, colto impreparato da un bacio carico di una passione che mai si sarebbe aspettato da Gregory Lestrade.

 E nonostante quel bacio fosse talmente bello e talmente dolce da togliere il fiato, John non poté fare a meno di sentirsi in colpa. Da quando aveva cominciato a frequentare Greg, anche se solo come amico, aveva provato sensazioni nuove e si era ritrovato a desiderare di più che una semplice amicizia dall’Ispettore Lestrade. Ma in quel momento, con le labbra di Greg ad accarezzare e mordicchiare le proprie, non poteva fare a meno di pensare a Sherlock e al fatto che il primo bacio che avesse mai dato ad un uomo, non fosse stato concesso a lui. Avrebbe tanto voluto che Sherlock fosse la sua prima volta, il suo primo bacio, il suo primo amore, così diverso dalle infatuazioni provate per tutte le ragazze con cui aveva flirtato e con cui era uscito, ma non era stato così. Jim Moriarty si era portato via Sherlock e con lui anche la possibilità, per John di averlo.

 Quando le labbra del poliziotto presero a muoversi sulle sue, John venne riportato bruscamente alla realtà. Non era Sherlock a tenerlo stretto a sé in quel momento, ma Greg. E il consulente investigativo non sarebbe più tornato. Faceva male ma era la pura e semplice realtà: Sherlock Holmes non era lì, ma John Watson e Greg Lestrade sì. Erano le loro bocche a sfiorarsi e a baciarsi, i loro corpi ad essere a contatto l’uno con l’altro e a trasmettersi calore e amore.

 Per questo dopo aver poggiato le mani sui fianchi dell’altro, John prese a ricambiare il bacio, dischiudendo le labbra per permettere a Lestrade di impossessarsi completamente della sua bocca.

 Fece del suo meglio per allontanare Sherlock dalla sua mente, concentrandosi solamente sul poliziotto. Sulle sue labbra, sulle sue mani, sul suo corpo. E stranamente ci riuscì. L’immagine di Sherlock venne spazzata via dalla sua mente non appena la lingua di Greg sfiorò la sua, facendolo ansimare. Circondò il collo di Lestrade con le braccia, tirando maggiormente verso di sé e quando il poliziotto lo strinse a sé, John finalmente si sentì completo di nuovo.

 I due si separarono, rimanendo con le fronti a contatto e gli occhi chiusi. Non allentarono la stretta delle loro braccia non volendo rompere il contatto tra i loro corpi, continuando ad accarezzarsi e a sfiorarsi le labbra a vicenda.

 «Se ti chiedessi di fare l’amore con me, lo faresti?» soffiò John sulle labbra dell’amico.

 Greg gli accarezzò la base della schiena. «Non c’è nulla che non farei se tu me lo chiedessi.» sussurrò. «Ma non farei l’amore con te.»

 Watson allontanò il volto da quello di lui e aprì gli occhi, incontrando quelli marroni del poliziotto. «Perché no?»

 «Perché non posso.»

 «Non puoi o non vuoi?» domandò ancora il dottore.

 «Non posso.» confermò Greg.

 Watson sentì la terra sprofondare sotto i suoi piedi. «Perché mi hai baciato?» mormorò allontanando le braccia dal collo dell’Ispettore e indietreggiando di qualche passo. «Perché l’hai fatto se non lo volevi davvero? Solo per non ferirmi? Non devi trattarmi come un animale ferito, perché non lo sono.»

 «Credi che ti abbia baciato solo per non ferirti?» chiese di rimando Lestrade, aggrottando le sopracciglia. «Solo per evitarti altre sofferenze?»

 Il medico abbassò lo sguardo e fece spallucce.

 «Cosa ti fa pensare che non lo volessi anch’io?» proseguì. «Il fatto che abbia esitato?»

 «Forse.»

 Lestrade sospirò e si avvicinò per prendergli la mano. «Vuoi sapere perché l’ho fatto?»

 John sollevò lo sguardo e i suoi occhi blu incontrarono quelli dolci e sinceri dell’Ispettore.

 «Perché so che il tuo cuore apparterrà sempre a Sherlock.» sussurrò Greg in risposta. «Forse non tutto. Probabilmente c’è ancora una parte che vorrai concedere a qualcun altro, ma so bene che un amore come quello che provavi per Sherlock non è qualcosa che si possa cancellare. E io non volevo baciarti senza prima essere sicuro che fossi pronto a concedermela.»

 «Lui è morto.» protestò Watson.

 «Lo so, ma non riesci nemmeno a pronunciare il suo nome. Questo vuol dire che la ferita che ha lasciato nel tuo cuore è ancora aperta.» replicò. «Non sei pronto a fare l’amore con me. Non sei ancora pronto a concederti a qualcun altro che non sia lui.»

 Gli occhi di John si velarono di lacrime. «Tu mi piaci.» sussurrò. «Non ti ho baciato solo per dimenticare lui.»

 «Lo so.» Greg sorrise e gli accarezzò le guance. «E anche tu mi piaci, John. Ma non c’è nessuna fretta. Io non vado da nessuna parte e neanche tu. Abbiamo tutto il tempo del mondo per fare l’amore, ma non deve succedere oggi.»

 «Perché no, se lo vogliamo entrambi?» chiese ancora il medico. «Siamo adulti, Greg, e se anche andassimo a letto insieme e ce ne pentissimo il mattino seguente, che importanza avrebbe?»

 «L’avrebbe per me.» rispose l’Ispettore. «Voglio che tu sia sicuro delle scelte che farai perché da queste dipenderà la tua felicità. E non c’è niente che mi stia più a cuore di questo.» sorrise dolcemente. «L’ultima cosa che voglio è ferirti.»

 «Non l’hai mai fatto.» affermò John accennando un sorriso.

 «Ne sono felice.» ribatté Greg. «E non voglio rovinare tutto. Perciò sappi questo, John: anche se ci volessero mesi o anni, non mi importa. Aspetterò fino a quando sarai pronto e solo allora, quando sarai sicuro di volermi davvero, ti darò tutto me stesso.»

 Dagli occhi di John traboccarono alcune lacrime che si infransero sulle dita di Greg, che le asciugò prontamente e con delicatezza accarezzandogli il viso. Watson chiuse le mani intorno ai polsi dell’Ispettore e poggiò le labbra su quelle di lui, chiudendole in un bacio.

 «Rimani qui, stanotte.» gli sussurrò a fior di labbra quando si separarono.

 Greg sorrise. «Non me ne vado.»

 «Promettilo.» mormorò. «Promettimi che non te ne andrai come ha fatto lui.»

 «Te lo prometto, John. Sarò sempre qui per te.» e lo strinse nuovamente tra le braccia.

 

 Fu così che la relazione tra John e Greg ebbe inizio. Tra baci e carezze. Tra caffè e risate. Tra passeggiate e notti passate stretti l’uno tra le braccia dell’altro.

 E quando l’attesa finì e John decise di concedersi totalmente a Greg, questa volta l’Ispettore non rifiutò, avendo capito che il medico era veramente pronto a compiere quel passo.

 E fu meraviglioso.

 John, il mattino seguente, aprì gli occhi con la consapevolezza di amare l’uomo che stava al suo fianco. Sapeva per certo che averlo al suo fianco era ciò che voleva e non appena Greg aprì gli occhi, John lo baciò con dolcezza, accarezzandogli le guance e tirandolo verso di sé. «Ti amo.» gli sussurrò sulle labbra.

 Lestrade sorrise e lo strinse tra le braccia. «Ti amo anch’io, John.» replicò con dolcezze, pronunciando quelle parole in modo sincero per la prima volta dopo il tradimento di sua moglie.

 

 Per questo quando Sherlock emerse dall’oscurità nel parcheggio sotterraneo di Scotland Yard fece così male. Per questo quando lo abbracciò per accertarsi che fosse reale, fu bellissimo ma allo stesso tempo straziante. Perché con il ritorno di Sherlock, Greg Lestrade dovette dire addio a una parte del suo cuore.

 

 Un lieve bussare alla porta, fece sollevare leggermente il capo a John, che non spostò gli occhi dallo schermo del computer, dove stava studiando la cartella clinica di uno dei suoi nuovi pazienti.

 «Venga pure, signora Hudson.» disse «Non deve bussare, gliel’ho detto.»

 La porta sì aprì con un cigolio leggero e quando John sollevò gli occhi per sorridere alla signora Hudson e chiederle di cosa avesse bisogno, il suo cuore si fermò.

 «Ciao, John.» la voce di Sherlock lo colpì come una folata di vento fresco in una giornata afosa. Fu come una pugnalata al cuore e come una carezza, sollievo e terrore combinati.

 Il medico, con gli occhi sgranati, si mise in piedi e quando Sherlock avanzò, si prese un momento per osservarlo. Era sempre lo stesso: pallido, zigomi sporgenti, occhi di ghiaccio, capelli neri come la notte. Sollevò una mano e gli sfiorò una guancia.

 «Sei reale.» fu tutto quello che riuscì a dire.

 Sherlock accennò un sorriso. «Sì.» confermò.

 E John lo baciò. Lo prese per i lembi della sua giacca, lo tirò verso di sé e poggiò la bocca su quella di lui. Le loro labbra si accarezzarono con lentezza, studiandosi, esplorandosi e godendosi ogni singolo istante di quel meraviglioso bacio. Le braccia di John circondarono il collo di Sherlock, che tenne il medico stretto per i fianchi mentre le loro lingue danzavano e si sfioravano facendoli ansimare l’uno nella bocca dell’altro.

 A John sembrò di essere tornato a respirare.

 

 Greg salutò John con un cenno della mano quando lo vide entrare a Hyde Park, dove si erano dati appuntamento.

 Il medico sorrise e gli andò incontro. Quando lo raggiunse, gli prese la mano e gli scoccò un bacio sulle labbra. «Ciao.» sussurrò quando si separarono.

 «Ciao.» ricambiò l’Ispettore. «Come stai?»

 «Bene.» rispose Watson e per una volta fu completamente certo che fosse la verità. «Tu invece sei pallido. Stai male?» domandò stringendogli maggiormente la mano e cercando i suoi occhi per capire cosa ci fosse che non andava.

 Lestrade scosse il capo e sorrise. «No.» rispose, poi con un cenno del capo indicò il parco. «Facciamo due passi?»

 «Sì.»

 E mano nella mano si incamminarono lungo la strada ciottolata che serpeggiava tra gli alberi.

 «È venuto anche da te?» chiese John, riferendosi a Sherlock. Non avevano ancora avuto il tempo di parlarne, ma presto anche la stampa sarebbe stata a conoscenza del ritorno di Sherlock Holmes, quindi era decisamente arrivato il momento di parlarne.

 «Sì.» disse Greg con un mezzo sorriso. «Volevo parlarti proprio di questo.»

 Watson aggrottò le sopracciglia.

 «Io credo che dovremmo finirla qui.»

 Quelle parole furono come un pugno nello stomaco. «Perché?» chiese John. «Ho fatto qualcosa di male o-?»

 Greg lo interruppe. «No.» lo rassicurò, prendendo le sue mani e stringendole.

 «Allora perché mi stai lasciando?» domandò il medico.

 «Perché Sherlock è tornato.» rispose l’Ispettore e quando i loro occhi si incontrarono, riprese. «E non potrei essere più felice di saperlo vivo e al sicuro qui a Londra. Sono felice che sia tornato fra noi.»

 «Non sto capendo nulla, Greg.» replicò John, aggrottando le sopracciglia. «Sherlock è tornato e tu mi stai lasciando. Spiegami qual è il collegamento fra le due cose, perché non mi è chiaro.»

 Lestrade sospirò. «Sherlock è vivo, sta bene ed è tornato da te.» sussurrò. «Non ha senso andare avanti con questo.» concluse. Non aveva mai provato un dolore così grande e lacerante. Non avrebbe mai _immaginato_ di poter provare qualcosa di simile.

 «Questo?» esclamò il medico.

 «Noi due.»

 John scosse il capo. «Tu credi che solo perché Sherlock è tornato io ti lascerei?» domandò portando una mano alla guancia dell’Ispettore per accarezzarle. «Io ti amo, Greg.»

 «Lo so, ma ami più Sherlock.» replicò il poliziotto.

 Watson scosse il capo. «Ti sbagli.»

 «Non te ne sto facendo una colpa, John.» Greg sorrise dolcemente e poggiò una mano su quella del dottore, ancora sulla sua guancia. «Io voglio solo che tu sia felice. Per questo ti lascio andare.» poggiò la fronte contro quella dell’altro e gli sfiorò le labbra con le proprie in un ultimo, dolce bacio. «Ti amo immensamente, John Watson, e ti sto chiedendo di tornare dall’uomo che ami.» sentì il suo cuore andare in frantumi mozzandogli il respiro e uccidendolo definitivamente. «Torna da Sherlock.» furono le ultime parole di Greg.

 Le lacrime rigarono le guance di John, prima che potesse bloccarle. Chiuse gli occhi e quando li riaprì, Greg non era più lì.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

 

 

 

 

  

**Author's Note:**

> ANGOLO DELL’AUTRICE CHE STA STRESSANDO I SUOI LETTORI
> 
> Ciao a tutti♥  
> Sì, sono di nuovo qui. Non ce la faccio proprio, quando ho l’ispirazione scrivo qualsiasi cosa mi venga in mente. Anche perché l’ispirazione passa troppo in fretta, quindi ne devo approfittare.  
> Questa volta vi ho proposto una Johnstrade (credo si chiami così) molto angst, che per la gioia di tutti i lettori alla fine si tramuta nella nostra amata e meravigliosa Johnlock♥♥.  
> È tristissima, lo so, chiedo perdono.  
> Spero che vi piaccia. Io, devo ammettere, ho amato scriverla e non vedo l’ora di sapere cosa ne pensate :) Chiedo perdono per eventuali errori di battitura.  
> A presto, un grande bacio.  
> Eli♥


End file.
